


My Life, The Multiverse, and Other Natural Disasters (ABANDONED)

by parallelanprincess, Regalli



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Clones, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalli/pseuds/Regalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's poisoning the Multiverse, and Theodore Kord-Carter is the only one who can fix it. He can worry about the clone thing later, along with the rest of his life.</p><p>*Due to general lack of interest this story has been officially abandoned. Please view my other works in the DC fandom*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalli/gifts).



> Parallelanprincess: HERE IT IS. THE NEXT BIG THING. First off, I must give major props to my co-writer and beta reader Regalli because she is queen and this wouldn't exist without her. This AU has been in progress for awhile and we have big plans for it so stay tuned!
> 
> Regalli:Thank you to one excellent writer, co-plotter, and Brilliant Angst Queen

When Ted Kord died the world did not end. The sky did not open up and weep for the fallen hero. There were no declarations of vengeance. The Justice League did not gather to give his body a grand procession leading to a monument erected in his honor. The death of Ted Kord affected the Multiverse in no way shape or form. Michael Carter refused to accept this. In a world where heroes rose from the grave on a near-constant basis it was downright insulting that the Blue Beetle be one of the select few to remain in the ground.  
It was Inevitable.  
  
Death needed to be pacified somehow. Sacrifices must always be made for the greater good after all. Nine times out of ten, Michael Carter found a way to cope with the loss of his lover. He moved on and devoted his life to ensuring no one else knew his pain. Booster Gold was meant to be the greatest hero the world never knew. His destiny was to become the undisputed Master of Time and Protector of the Multiverse.  
  
This is the tenth time.

Fate and causality be damned. 

Ted deserved better than a closed casket funeral. Michael was determined to preserve his legacy. He wanted something to remember his partner by. In the twenty-first century it was impossible for two men to have a child together. Luckily, the process of cloning was perfected by the mid twenty-fifth century. All it took was little DNA, a lot of willpower, and some funds he acquired from the Justice League operating budget. If any of the senior members lost their loved ones, they would do anything to bring them back. Most of the Leaguers weren't even aware of Ted's passing. As C-List members Booster Gold and Blue Beetle didn't get much respect. Not having metahuman abilities was a faux pas in the world saving business. Unless you were the omniscient Batman, of course, who was too good for all that “genetic nonsense.”  
  
For seven months he watched the embryo grow inside the artificial womb. The child was mostly Ted's genetic material with a small dash of Carter charm thrown in. Ted’s nose and chin were duplicated perfectly but those blue eyes were pure Michael. He would be the best father in the entire world. Those months were the first time he felt at peace. At no point did he doubt the righteousness of his actions.

The baby was born healthy and whole. Brown curls clung to a pink forehead and coos emitted from his soft lips. Aside from the eyes, it looked exactly like Ted's old baby pictures right down to the large ears. As he held his son for the first time, Michael did not feel a burst of paternal affection. His eyes didn’t fill with tears. The bright smile of his progeny made him feel uneasy. When a small fist reached for Michael’s finger he pushed it away. He stared into the pair blue eyes identical to his own and felt nothing. It was then that he realized he had made the biggest mistake in his entire life.

Returning to the past was out of the question, especially since the only thing waiting for him was a series of reprimands from the founding members of the League. His days of playing second fiddle to more serious heroes were over. Michael had access to all of time and space. It was time for him to start taking responsibility for his actions. Unfortunately, this newfound resolve would not extend to his newborn son.  

Parenthood was going to be a complicated affair.


	2. Daddy Gave Me A Name/Then He Walked Away

Son of a fallen hero. Clone of a forgotten genius. Theodore Jonar Kord-Carter was an abomination in a multiverse of filled with gods and monsters. His birth was the first sign that the cosmos were descending into chaos. In hindsight it should have been obvious from the start. His life never felt like anything but a mistake. Michael Carter was far from father of the year. The time traveler's absence during his formative years was the first clue that something was amiss. Then again, absentee parents weren't unheard of during his childhood.

In the thirty-first century, child rearing was another task in which machines had replaced humans. Theodore's earliest memories were of cold, robotic hands tucking him into his crib. The Morrow Industries Matron Units were the ideal nannies: patient, attentive, and programmed to deal with the unruliest of children.  Theodore's every need was tended to. Freshly baked peanut butter cookies were always in the kitchen, he was always tucked in just right, and MIMU-18 always told him he was the smartest boy in the entire galaxy. His small world consisted of the luxury apartment he called home and his private daycare. The maternal android was the only parent he ever knew. Which was why the strange man who lived in their house was so fascinating to young Theodore.

The scary blonde man who stomped through the halls never spoke. An ever present scowl prevented Theodore from trying to talk to him. The stinky lemon head seemed to come and go at odd intervals. Sometimes he was gone for days, other times he stayed locked in the room Theodore was forbidden from entering. 

“Who is that?” the toddler asked one day, pointing to the interloper rummaging through the fridge. 

“Master Theodore, surely you recognize your own father?” MIMU-18 replied.

“You mean I'm not a robot like you?” Theodore asked, his eyes growing wide.

“What on Earth gave you that silly idea?” MIMU-18 chuckled.

She dragged him off to school giving an in-depth explanation of the differences between carbon and non-carbon based life forms. Theodore didn't understand why his father didn't spend time with him. Weren't Daddies supposed to play with their kids and tell them stories?

Father ignored him for the most part. He seemed to always be too busy with his mysterious work. He kept odd hours and was often gone for long stretches of times. Theodore's birthday parties and holophonor recitals were constantly forgotten with no excuse or explanation. The only real bonding they did was when Father was getting ready to go on one of his mysterious business trips. He'd stand at the door of their high rise condo and gestured for Theodore to hug him goodbye. Those brief warm embraces prevented Theodore from truly despising him. Perhaps very deep down he was loved and cared for.

Maybe.

“Do me a favor and stay out of trouble, kid. The last thing I need is to lose you too,” Father whispered.

“Ok, Daddy.”

“Stay gold, Theo,” he said, with a wink and a wave he was out the door.

And so went the first twelve years of Theodore Kord-Carter's unremarkable life. Wake up, go to school, holophonor recital, and come home to a meal prepared by the latest MIMU model. Daddy issues aside, life was pretty easy. New Metropolis was extremely prosperous. Serving as Earth's capital, the city was home to some of the planet's wealthiest politicians. The Science Police and the Legion of Superheroes kept the streets safe, despite clashing frequently and publicly when it came to dealing with white-collar crime. Those in power had the decency to keep their corruption behind closed doors. Blood spilling on the streets was for uncivilized places like Neo-Gotham. Theodore spent many hours at his bedroom window hoping to get a glance at Saturn Girl or Princess Projectra flying off to the save the world. If he was lucky one of the heroines would wave. Projectra was fond of blowing kisses solidifying her status as Theodore’s first crush.

“Alexis said she’s going to enroll in Legion Academy when she graduates,” Theodore said during a rare family dinner.

“Who?” Michael asked as MIMU-21 poured him a glass of wine. Michael's interest in Theodore's life was still minimal, but being old enough to hold a conversation greatly improved their relationship. The older man was still gone for long periods of time but now he made an effort to spend time with his son. Father-son bonding usually consisted of sitting in silence watching films that were at least a millennium old. Michael attributed his dated preferences to having an appreciation for the classics. He was the only person Theodore knew that owned an analog wristwatch.

“Alexis Luthor. She’s in my economics class. We went to the fall formal together. She bought me that purple tuxedo.”

The two weren't exactly dating. The heiress simply chose Theodore for her boy toy of the semester. His social status had risen greatly as a result. He went from a loser in the school orchestra to the coolest kid at Mount Royal Preparatory. The private academy's hierarchy was determined by family name, net worth, intellect, and prowess in both the arts and athletics. The shy boy was at the bottom of the barrel before Alexis christened him her latest pet project. They were kindred spirits, sharing tales of malfunctioning robotic caretakers and workaholic fathers. Theodore felt he was the closest thing to a true friend Alexis possessed. As part of Homecoming Week former alumnus and current Legionnaire Tinya Wazzo gave a speech on duty, honor, and other things that made him fall asleep in seconds. He awoke to Alexis poking him in the ribs. The rivalry between the Wazzos and Luthors went back several generations so naturally she was dead set on enlisting in the Legion and outshining Phantom Girl.

“Don’t get too friendly with her. Luthors are nothing but trouble in the long run,” Michael grunted.

“Father, that was a thousand years ago. Alexis is nice,” Theodore said.

One of Alexis' distant ancestors had been one of Superman's greatest enemies. Both the family and corporation had disowned the man posthumously. Aside from some footnotes in a few history books Lex Luthor's impact on the world was minuscule compared to the Man of Steel. His father was unusually ignorant of current events and his views were embarrassingly outdated. Frequently travel off planet was allegedly the reason he was so drastically out of touch.

“I think I want to try out too,” Theodore mumbled.

“Any particular reason?” Michael said. He didn't even bother looking up from his steak.

“I want to help people. The Legion protects everybody no matter who they are. Isn't that what being a superhero is all about?”

Michael stabbed his knife into the table, startling Theodore. He wilted under the furious gaze of his parent. It appeared he'd touched a nerve. Michael's mood swings were one of the reasons Theodore didn't mind his absence. He didn't fear being beaten or yelled at, he feared his father leaving again. They rarely settled an argument because of Michael's tendency to disengaged when things got too heated. The usual conflict resolution process involved him storming out the door and coming back the next morning hungover. Theodore woke to find him passed out either at the dining room table or on the couch. MIMU-18 threw a blanket over him, chiding Theodore to give his father some privacy and to finish getting ready for school.

The worst of these incidents occurred after Theodore asked about his mother. The very next morning his father was dropped off by the Science Police after a night in the drunk tank. He'd caused a public disturbance at the Superman Museum by tampering with the Justice League International exhibit. According to the Daily Planet, Michael Carter took issue with the inclusion of Maxwell Lord, the JLI's benefactor. Theodore's classmates used to mention the incident frequently. Alexis' influence quickly put a stop to the more malicious rumors.

“Being a hero isn't all fun and games, son. There's a lot of risk involved. One mistake could mean the difference between life and death. Trust me, you're better off not getting mixed up with the superhero business,” Michael said. He rose from his chair, abandoning the half-eaten steak.

Well, if he was going to leave regardless then Theodore felt he needed to make his point clear. His thirteenth birthday was in a few months. He wasn't going to spend another five years being ignored. Common courtesy dictated that his father at least humor him. A little positive reinforcement never hurt anyone. All Theodore wanted was to be heard out and get some guidance that wasn't steeped in indifference.

“I understand that but -” Theodore began, before being cut off.

“But what? Theo, you're not even a metahuman,” his father sighed. “Listen, leave the world saving to the professionals. You're better off without the responsibility.”

The older man grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Theodore got up so fast his chair fell to the  ground. He stood in the doorway with arms stretched out to prevent Michael from leaving.

“How do you know what I'm capable of? We don’t exactly spend much quality time together. The bartender on Ninth Street sees you more than I do.” Theodore said.

“I don't appreciate your tone,” Michael murmured.

“I don't appreciate wondering whether or not you’re going to come home! You’ve never cared about anyone but yourself. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life bitter and alone like you. According to the government of New Metropolis I become a legal adult on my sixteenth birthday. I can join the Legion with or without your permission.”

Teenage rebellion didn't get Alexis much attention but Theodore was willing to try anything. He was tired of being brushed aside. His father was being uncharacteristically strict. The hard stance Michael was taking made no sense. What in the world was he hiding?

“You could die.”

“Or I could save a life. Why are you so adamant about this? You never cared about what I did before.” The words were tumbling out of Theodore's mouth before he could stop them. “You don't call me on the holo-chat. You never show up to my recitals. I don't know anything about my mother. Do you even know how old I am? Am I adopted?”

“That's enough! You are my son and you will do as you are told,” Michael said in a warning tone.

Theodore was on a roll. Years of repressed anger flowed out. He wanted explanations. He needed to know whether his father saw him as a burden or a mistake. This could very well be the last time he saw Michael for months. After a confrontation this heated, a disappearing act was sure to follow.

“What do you do for a living? What is so important that I only see you once a month? Everyone at school thinks you’re in some kind of intergalactic fight club or something, ” Theodore rambled.

“Theodore, it’s a lot more complicated than that. You aren’t old enough to fully-”

“Try me,” Theodore said finally catching his breath.

“What?”

“Show me what’s so goddamn important and top secret.”

Theodore was panting slightly. He was still blocking the doorway. No more running away. No more being ignored.

Michael stared at his son. Theodore was on the cusp of adolescence and looking more like Ted with each passing day. His eyes glowed with a familiar sense of determination. This kid was going to end up dead just like his father. Theodore no doubt had the latent potential to be a Time Master. His grades were decent and he seemed to possess a predisposition for foolish heroism. A successor could make things a lot easier in the long run. At the very least Theodore would know what happened if he ever disappeared. Michael had thought keeping him in the dark was for the best. Ignorance was bliss and all that. Of course he'd gone and screwed that up too. Mistake after mistake. He knew he'd regret this one day. Recruiting children for the good fight was always a gamble. Either they surpassed you in every possible way or you buried them before their eighteenth birthday. He supposed he owed it to Theodore and Ted to take his chances.

“You want to spend more time together? Fine. I need an assistant. When we’re done you will be something far greater than you ever imagine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The son of Michael Carter must always be a Time Traveler.

This is Inevitable.


	3. Replay of the Crucial Scenes/From the Passenger Window of a Time Machine

Speculation is the bane of all time travelers. What should be? What could have been? Can free will and predetermination coexist peacefully? The answer to all these questions is very simple: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

This is the fundamental principle that guides the study of the Multiverse, a collection of fifty-two parallel realities and timelines vibrating at different frequencies. Each universe has its own unique history, culture, and inhabitants. There are worlds ruled by villains motivated by chaos and greed such as Earth-3, home to the sinister Crime Syndicate. Then there's Earth-2, populated by the Justice Society of America with their sparkling smiles and unfailing heroism. Neither world knows of the existence of the other.

They never should.

When Earths start mixing together, a Crisis is born and billions must die to restore balance. It's not really the actions of superheroes fighting valiantly that restore peace. The Multiverse feasts on blood and a Crisis makes it very, very hungry. Irregularities in space-time are a frequent occurrence. If the quantum distortions are not resolved then someone has to die. Ted Kord was an unintentional sacrificial lamb. The fact that Maxwell Lord was another meaningless tribute did nothing to ease Booster Gold's pain. In attempt to control the Multiverse, Michael Carter became the first Time Master. No matter the Earth or era, he refused to allow others to suffer his loss.

However, when one sets out to play God they must realize that the Devil lurks around every corner. The Time Master was too assured of his own righteousness. Michael Carter created a human being. This was not a sin. Transplanting a newborn child from one timeline and universe to another was the true crime.

Theodore Kord-Carter possessed a unique pedigree. His  primary gene donor Ted Kord originated from Earth-0 sometime during the early twenty-first century. Michael Carter was the secondary gene donor and hailed from Earth-9 circa the twenty-fifth century. Theodore’s official birth certificate states that he was born on December 21, 3029. (Or June 12, 2414 if the incubation records from the cloning facility are taken into account.)  Theodore did and did not exist. He was a living, breathing temporal anomaly. With each passing day (month, year, century) small rips began to appear in the fabric of space-time.

Nature abhors a vacuum.

The Multiverse attempted to correct itself. Well, it was a bit like trying to put a puzzle together using pieces from different sets. Sets that had been discontinued. There are a few constant people, places, and things within the Multiverse. Krypton is always doomed, the Guardians of Oa are always short sighted, and Vanishing Point is the homebase of the Carter family.

Vanishing Point should be located at precisely two nanoseconds before entropy devours all that was and ever will be, the sweet spot between the end of time and the end of everything else. The fortress is meant to serve as the base of operations for the Linear Men, a trio of heroes dedicated to studying the time stream. Liri Lee and Matthew Ryder are meant to ally with Rip Hunter in order to protect the time stream from those who wish to alter history for personal gain. After many years of awkward flirting Ryder and Lee’s relationship should naturally evolve into a passionate romance. At their wedding Hunter is officiant, best man, and maid of honor all rolled into one. The empty hole inside of Hunter’s heart will grow three sizes that day. Men of science rarely get the girl in the end.

The festivities will come to an abrupt end by the First Great Crisis.After all is said and done, the alliance would be more fractured than the Anti-Monitor's corpse. Accusations on who is to blame for the fabric of reality collapsing in on itself would turn trust to paranoia and friends to enemies. For the good of the Multiverse and despite his broken heart, Rip Hunter imprisoned his two oldest friends within the bowels of Vanishing Point. His final task is to travel back in time and train his father to become the Greatest Hero History Will Never Know.

In this present incarnation, Michael Carter never married Dorcas Leigh. The two never had a son who would adopt the codename Rip Hunter. Therefore, Booster Gold is never properly trained to be a Time Master. Which means he never met Dorcas Leigh.

A bit of rebooting and retconning should smooth things over.

Vanishing Point is located approximately fifty-two seconds before the complete and utter cessation of all life. Modeled after Earth-4's Hall of Justice, the citadel served as a base of operations for Booster Gold, self appointed overseer of the Time Stream and Multiverse. It's the closest thing the hero allows himself to have for a home lest his enemies track him down. There are quite a few heroes who also want to have a word with him. Far too often he acts as judge and jury. Once he had the opportunity to be executioner but it was stolen from him. The chance for revenge was stolen from him by an Amazonian princess to save a Kansas farm boy from destroying the world. Michael Carter hated superheros with a burning passion. Saving the world was a lost cause. Evil was an unrelenting cycle that could not be stopped by a battalion of spandex. How ironic that the most shortsighted and selfish of them all became the one to realize the bigger picture

When the clock struck midnight on December 21, 3042, Theodore Kord-Carter was awakened by his father poking him in the forehead. Exhaustion outweighed Theodore's enthusiasm, having spent the previous day helping Alexis finalize the preparations for his birthday party. The heiress arranged an elaborate garden party on the basis that it would prepare him to be her escort for an upcoming debutante ball. Theodore got out of his bed with the agility of a two legged horse. 

“Do you know what this?” Michael asked. He held up a small, glowing cube. It seemed to be emitting a faint sound that reminded him of a white noise machine.

“A Rubik's cube? Thanks, Father. It's really...classic,” Theodore replied. 

“No, Theo,” Michael said patiently. “This is a Mother Box, one of the most sophisticated pieces of technology in the known universe. It's a small part of a much bigger operation. You might want to grab a coat. It's a little chilly where we're going.”

“Will we be back in time for the party? Alexis will kill me if I'm late. She'll hire someone to kill me and then frame you for my murder,” Theo moaned.

“Today’s your thirteenth birthday. You’re practically a man now. Can’t let your girlfriend call all  the shots.”

“She's not my girlfriend,” Theodore mumbled. The teen rummaged through his closet for something to wear. He didn't have many options as MIMU-21 was still doing his laundry. The dark blue tuxedo was for that evening and too formal for a quick road trip. His school uniform was also out of the question. Theodore settled on a blue and black flannel shirt. He wasn't exactly fashion conscious so it wasn't uncommon for him to find his locker stuffed with bags of designer clothing courtesy of Alexis. He grabbed his book bag and stuffed in his wallet amongst the assortment of protein bars.

“Alright, I'm ready. At the very least tell me we’ll be back before sunrise,” Theodore said as he joined his father in the living.

“We'll be home before you know it. Ready?” Michael asked.

“As I'll ever be.”

Michael held the Mother Box close to his mouth and whispered to it. The box glowed brighter and engulfed the room in white light. Several cannons fired in the distance. Furniture rattled and at least one window shattered. In the middle of the living room there was a gigantic yellow portal. The portal sucked the air from the room as Theodore felt himself being pulled towards it.

“Follow me,” Michael yelled over the roar of crackling electricity.

The older man walked forward with no hesitation. Theodore stared at the retreating figure in disbelief. This is what his father had promised him, a glimpse into his secret life. He never mentioned how terrifying it looked. Theodore was accustomed to traveling across star systems via a teleporter platform, but this portal looked like a gateway straight to Hell.

“Don't be afraid. Trust me, it's perfectly safe,” his father said.

Theodore took a deep breath. He was going to be a Legionnaire one day. Jumping through weird portals was definitely the type of thing that might be on the entrance exam. He ran straight at the portal. Things were finally about to change. Today was the day his father had promised to tell him everything. No way was he going to be left behind.

Theodore entering Vanishing Point should have stabilized the Multiverse. The son of Booster Gold was taking the first steps in preserving their legacy. Rip Hunter had finally arrived. Sort of. Not really. The Multiverse accepts no substitutions. The blood of clones isn’t quite as tasty as the genuine article. A Crisis was looming. Theodore would only be partially responsible. In the end, it was less about the wormhole he generated and more about the witch who crawled out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalli: I'd like to apologize for everything we do to baby Rip, but frankly we both know I delight in his suffering as much as Para does so it would be a lie.
> 
> Parallelanprincess: I listened to a lot of Shinji Ikari themed playlists on 8tracks to get in the right mood to write Rip/Theo/Doomed Bby. May the record also state I did way too much research into the Multiverse and physics for this chapter and Regalli is the best editor ever.


	4. I Don't Believe In Fairytales/I Believe in You and Me

Fairy tales are about doomed princesses, wicked witches, and spiteful queens. The princess is always the unwitting victim, her virtue overshadowed by naivety. Her beauty and pure heart drives the Witch Queen to lock her away from the kingdom. It’s all cursed apples and inescapable towers until Prince Charming appears at the eleventh hour armed with true love’s kiss. The moral is usually something about good triumphing over evil. Every good fairytale has a hero, a damsel in distress, and a villain. No matter how many different ways the story is told it remains the same at its core. The trouble with retellings is figuring out who plays which role.

Alexis Luthor believes that she is destined to be a villain. As the current CEO of LexCorp Unlimited, the most profitable company in the galaxy, she fits the bill of the traditional power-hungry queen. Her father is enjoying an extended vacation on the prison planet Takron Galtos for crimes ranging from embezzlement to premeditated murder. Obelex Luthor's fall from grace was extensively documented in every tabloid from Titan to Tamaran. Sheer embarrassment from seeing Obelex's mugshot on every screen would have destroyed a lesser person. Luckily, Alexis Luthor is shameless.

Generations of Luthors before her made their mark on the galaxy through the most heinous acts known to Terrans. The family name was synonymous with corruption. There was no insult nor rumor that Alexis hadn't heard yet. For as long as she could remember, people told her that she would only know peace if she denounced her birthright. Change her last name and move to a galaxy far, far away. Those sycophants didn’t know anything about Alexis. She was as intelligent and driven as her ancestors before her. Nothing and no one was allowed to stand between her and what she wanted.  Her desire to join the Legion is motivated by pride and spite. The prospect of the Science Police having to rely on her for protection is far too good to pass up. Tinya Wazzo will have to finally view Alexis as an equal. Her mother's position as President of the United Planets granted Tinya automatic membership of the Legion.

All things considered, Alexis Luthor is right to believe she is the villain. Luthors being evil is Inevitable, one of the few constants in the Multiverse.

Or at the very least it is supposed to be. Things have begun to go sideways.

In a normal universe, Alexis would be destined for treachery. After joining the Academy, the next step would be destroying the Legion from within. Since the Multiverse is dangerously close to splitting in half everything is fair game at this point, even the seemingly-Inevitable. And Alexis happens to be in love with one of the people causing the fabric of reality to break apart. Romancing Theodore Kord-Carter was a long, arduous process. Courting was a delicate art and Theodore was rather dense. Extravagant birthday parties, expensive clothing, and matching promise rings didn't quite resonate with him properly. Blatant flirtation was met with blank stares. Theodore was not Prince Charming. Instead of romantic dinners, Alexis settled for late night gaming session in his condo. He never notices if she sits a bit too close.

The Luthor estate is a cold, lonely castle so more often than not she stays the night. Proper etiquette dictated that Alexis ask Theodore's father for permission and sleep in the guest room. Theodore is tactless and can't even remember the correct placement of a soup spoon, and his father is largely absent. So instead she makes a habit of finding a way to weasel into his bed. The best tactic was starting a pillow fight and collapsing on the bedding afterwards. Theodore only complained if she snored, the implications lost to him. Her desperate craving for affection echoed someone who had spent the last century sleeping alone in a palace covered in thorns. The only thing that could put a stop to the impromptu slumber parties was Mr. Carter walking into his son's bedroom and finding him spooning his classmate.

“Father?” Theodore asked groggily. Alexis pretended to be asleep. Best to let this situation play itself out.

“Who is she?” Mr. Carter hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Mmph...Alexis. She stays over all the time,” Theodore replied. Alexis felt Theodore's arms tighten around her. She buried her face into the mattress to hide her blushing cheeks. Scandalous and romantic. She could feel the elder Carter glaring at her. She had no intention of breaking character.

“Theo, you're too young to have a girlfriend.”

“C'mon, at fourteen I'm practically an adult in this timeline,” Theodore said. He shifted and let go of Alexis. The mattress sagged as he sat up. Theodore gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Alexis' face. “Alexis is my best friend. Just because you're alone doesn't mean I have to be. Can we do this outside? I don't want to wake her up.”

“Fine. First thing in the morning I want her out of here.”

The bed shifted as Theodore left the bed and took his precious body heat with him. The door quietly shut behind them. Left alone to her own devices, the heiress waited a few moments before making her move. She tiptoed to the door and tried to make out the muffled conversation. Theodore rarely talked about his father, the relationship was obviously complicated. For the majority of his life, Theodore was a essentially a well cared for orphan. Bills were always paid on time, food magically appeared in the kitchen, and a steady stream of credits flowed into the family account. His father came and went at odd hours, refusing to answer any questions about where the money came from. Only in the last year had things changed. Theodore spent more time with his father and less time helping Alexis sneak out of board meetings. It seemed the mysterious bonding activities hadn't brought them any closer together. Mild jealousy aside, Alexis found herself grateful Theodore was capable of standing up to the older man.

She was in no position to judge someone for suspicious behavior. But since she was shameless, that didn't stop her from doing a little research. Official records of Michael Jonar Carter and anything related to him were scarce. A middle aged Hub City native, Michael Carter never married and had one child born via surrogate. He worked as a special consultant for the Central-Keystone Cityplex Time Institute. On the surface Michael Carter appeared to be a normal individual. It was when Alexis went searching for details that things became odd. No surrogacy agency in New Metropolis could confirm that he had been a customer. Furthermore, Theodore's birth certificate didn't have a _mother_ listed. Furthermore, Theodore looked nothing liked his alleged father. Unless humans had evolved to sire and carry children simultaneously in the last decade, Mr. Carter had a lot of explaining to do. Verifying his employment proved to be a dead end. Time Institute documents were sealed under multiple intergalactic confidentiality records. Alexis found it suspicious there was just enough information to prove Michael Carter was a real person.

Alexis pressed her ear to the metal door and listened. They were still arguing yet not about her. She could barely make sense of what little she heard. Something was in Crisis. There wasn't a lot of time left to fix it. They needed to go back somewhere and review data. She half expected they were talking in code. What was a Multiverse? The door slid open to reveal an irate Theodore. Alexis collapsed into his arms.

“Hi,” Alexis said sheepishly.

“Why Miss Luthor, it looks like you've fallen for me,” Theodore said.

“I hate you and your puns.”

“Admit it you love me.”

“I love you, Theo.”

“For God's sake. Take the hint, boy!” Mr. Carter shouted from the living room.  
A mischievous princess, a fledgling hero and a mysterious mentor. These are the ingredients that the best fairytales are made of. Whether the story is an epic adventure or a cautionary tale is for the reader to decide.

 

                                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallelanprincess: This chapter was so hard. Alexis was a diva so her inspiration came from Veronica Lodge of Archie Comics fame and is based on her appearance in the Legion of Superheroes cartoon. Because reasons. The artwork at the end of the chapter was drawn by tragicillustrator on tumblr as a commission.
> 
> Regalli: Here, have some fluff before The Plot Thickens!


	5. World Serves Its Own Needs/Listen To Your Heart Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalli:*Claps hands and laughs ominously*
> 
> Parallelanprincess: This is the longest single chapter of anything I have ever written. I am so tired. The artwork at the end of this chapter was drawn by tragicillustrator on tumblr as a commission.

The Multiverse waits for no one. At any given moment space-time could distort and become a paradox. Villains would attempt to harness the power of the time stream for personal gain. Earths need to be under constant vigilance in case of a Crisis. The Multiverse didn't care about Theodore's sleep schedule. Heroes aren't supposed to nap on the job. However, Theodore was a sidekick and didn't see the harm in taking a quick nap in Vanishing Point's control room.

The headquarters floated above a bottomless chasm inside of its own pocket dimension. A quick look out the windows revealed a beautiful aurora borealis stretching across the sky. The fortress was largely a science facility with living quarters added as an afterthought. Theodore was upset that his father obviously preferred sleeping in a cot in the control room to coming home. He had free rein of most of the facility and explicit instructions not to touch anything. A collection of various oddities could be found throughout. A purple creature resembling a starfish banged on the glass of a large aquarium in one lab. According to Michael's files, the harmless-looking creature single-handedly brought the Retaliators of Earth-8 to their knees. Another room held a dozen power batteries in various colors and stages of decay. Earth-11's Lantern War ended in a bloody stalemate between the Bombshells and the Star Sapphires. Dented Helmets of Fate, tattered Lassos of Truths, and bins full of Batarangs were all souvenirs from the amazing adventures of Booster Gold.

His loyal sidekick got a prominent backseat view of the action from a monitor. Michael wasn’t ready to throw Theodore into the field. Learning that a multitude of alternate realities exists is hard enough without dimension hopping on a regular basis. Theodore could barely operate the Time Bubble on his own. His habit of jumping forward too much caused him to miss entire weeks of school. He barely managed to stay on top of his homework thanks to Vanishing Point existing in temporal limbo. All the time in the universe and not a second to spare. The telltale roar of a boom tube woke Theodore from strange dreams of painted in his father’s signature blue and gold.

“Hey, sport. Don’t you have somewhere to be soon?” Michael asked. He was missing his visor and his uniform was slightly torn. He was breathing heavily.

“Be somewhere? You’re bleeding!” Theodore said. “Forget me, we need to get you to the medical bay.”

“This? Kiddo, this is barely a scratch. You should’ve seen me fight Doomsday. Don’t worry about me, just get home to that girlfriend of yours. I’ll catch up later,” Michael said.

Theodore began wanted to protest but Michael was already pushing him towards the Time Bubble. Having Michael take a more proactive role in his life was taking some getting used to. Theodore was starting to understand his father choices in raising him better. When Theodore was born he was sent in the future to a period of unparalleled peace and prosperity. The goal was to keep him safe while Michael embarked on his journey to become a Time Master. Michael traded fatherhood for the duty protect all of existence.

It was a noble cause but… Theodore wondered what could have driven him to undertake such a momentous task alone. His father was reasonably sane and in good health. Michael was rather secretive about his personal history. Questions about Theodore’s mother especially closed him off, even more than he was about anything else. The purpose of joining his crusade was for Theodore to finally get answers yet everyday only yielded more questions.

He stepped into the Time Bubble struggling to remember when he was returning to. Alexis wanted to go to an art show so that meant it had to be spring. Not quite spring break as he spent an hour studying for his Interlac test. He put in what he hoped was the correct moment: March 20, 3045 at 1715 hours.

                                                            

In New Metropolis, it was widely known that keeping Alexis Luthor waiting was bad for business. The young CEO staged a hostile takeover of Morrow Industries when its chairman had the nerve to be three minutes late to a meeting. Time and money were the keys to success. While Alexis had the latter in excess, the former had become quite elusive. Restoring LexCorp to its form glory was an all-consuming task. She was under heavy scrutiny from the Science Police, the financial world, her investors, and the United Planets to name a few entities waiting to follow in Obelex’s footsteps. LexCorp’s foundation had been a vast criminal empire whose agents fled like rats from a sinking ship the moment Obelex was imprisoned. Pity. Alexis could have used a few scapegoats should she ever find the family business too difficult to manage.

Pressure from her advisors led to her withdrawing from Mount Royal Prep in favor of a private tutor. Her dreams of graduating with Theodore and attending prom were irrelevant. Stockholders took priority over school dances, no matter how much she wanted the title of Spring Fling Queen and the kryptonite tiara that went with it. The boy who would have been her king was always a welcome sight at corporate headquarters but lately his main after school activity was helping Mr. Carter with “important research projects.” Nothing suspicious about that at all. Theodore wasn’t a natural born liar like her but he was getting better. Alexis wasn’t able to keep tabs on Mr. Carter since the man never seemed to be on the planet for more than a few days. Theodore claimed this was because he was collaborating with scientists off-planet. No matter, the galaxy was only so big. If Theodore ran into any legal trouble she could pull the appropriate stringers. Michael Carter would have to find his own way out of whatever hole he was digging.

After a long day of signing paperwork, yelling at morons in R&D, and reminding the board of directors she had no intention of stepping down in the near future, Alexis wanted nothing more than to go home and take a long bubble bath. Unfortunately, she had to make an appearance at the latest social event of the season to network and hear the latest gossip. Knowing who was having marital issues or which Wayne brother Emilia Queen was dating this week didn’t interest her. New Metropolis’ professional sphere viewed Alexis as little more than a debutante playing professional, thus they were comfortable letting their guard down when sharing trade secrets they assumed she couldn’t comprehend. When you’re flawless you have to learn from other people’s mistakes. Stepping into the back of her limousine, she checked her communicator for the hundredth time.

No new messages.

They planned this date weeks in advance and now Theodore was ignoring her texts. Attempts to page his apartment’s holochat proved to be a waste of time. For the sake of their relationship he had better be stranded on some backwater desert planet to stand her up. This marked the third time in the past year her boyfriend had failed to fulfill his promises. As she stared at the happy couples walking hand in hand on the sidewalks, Alexis wondered whether he still cared about her. There was no shortage of young, attractive men in New Metropolis. She didn’t have to spend the rest of her life chasing after a ghost.

“Wodehouse, do you think I’m impatient?” Alexis asked. The robotic chauffeur was a creation of Alexis’ own design. He was programmed to tend to her every need. She didn’t trust her advisers as far as she could throw them, so it paid to have an honest opinion now and again.

“In all due respect, I believe that you possess impulsive tendencies. However, you are no more rash than the average young woman, Miss Luthor. I assume this about Master Kord-Carter,” Wodehouse replied.

“Maybe. Any word on his mother yet?”

“No, ma’am. However, I did coming across something rather interesting. According to the LexCorp database, your ancestor purchased a small, independent technology company known as Kord Omniversal.”

“That must have been the maternal side of Theodore’s family. If the family name has survived this long they must have been pretty well off.” She can picture it now. Theodore’s mother a shy guy from old money and Mr. Carter an opportunistic young man with a silver tongue.

“Not in the slightest. The company went bankrupt in the early twenty-first century. It was only liquidated after the owner perished in some sort of skiing incident. Presumably, the family name died with him.”

“Presumably?” A comeback story like the Queens then. Mama Kord must have been some fresh intern at a technology firm swept off her feet by the janitor.

“The late founder’s name was Theodore Kord. He had no siblings and left no heirs. Logically speaking, there shouldn’t be any connection between him and your beloved.”

Alexis remained silent for the rest of the journey. Two steps forward and three steps back. When they finally reached the Bakerline Museum of Art Alexis instructed Wodehouse to park nearby. Being seen dateless was a social faux pas. Without Theodore on her arm, she was fair game for any second son looking to make a name for himself to try cozying up to her. The trust fund boys were like sharks and she was a drop of blood in the open ocean. Alexis walked into the museum with her head held up and an eye out for any Daily Planet reporters. How that gossip rag managed to stand the test of time was a mystery. Her dating problems were going to steer clear of the front page.

The theme of the exhibit was Heroes of Yesteryear, fitting as it was sponsored by the Legion of Superheroes. Leave it to the biggest Superman fan club in the galaxy to organize a charity event based around long dead metahumans. The days when she wanted to join them felt a lifetime away. Now all Alexis wanted was for the Legion Academy to stop hosting flying lessons in her airspace. Most of the art pieces were glorified fanart. A bust of Batman here, a lightning shaped statue honoring one of the dozen men to don the Flash costume in the corner, half a dozen paintings of Superman. Innovative titles like The Man from Krypton and Humanity’s Savior stared at her from the walls. Alexis quickly developed a dislike of primary colors.

A painting of by the name of Gods Among Us caught her eye. Superman front and center with his chest thrust out, looking into the distance with a manly squint. Wonder Woman to his left with her hand bleeding as she gripped her Lasso of Truth, her eyes shining as brightly as her sword. Batman stood in their shadows with his back turned to the viewer. It didn’t carry the feelings of awe and wonder like the other pieces. Superman looked inhuman in his perfection. He was the source of all light, the unattainable ideal. Wonder Woman was revered as an ambassador of peace but she was the only one who ever broke the Justice League’s code of nonfatal aggression. The piece was the epitome of admiration mired in contempt. It would look nice in her office. Beside the painting was a price and a short biography about the artist Ulu Vakk. He was a former Legionnaire who decided to trade in his cape for a canvas. In the Substitute Legion, he spent much time in his studio practicing while waiting to be called into action. When it became clear he was nothing more than a glorified benchwarmer Vakk surrendered his flight ring and decided to utilize his abilities more creatively.

A dream deferred turned into a profitable reality. There were worse fates. Not everyone is destined for the type of greatness they deserve. Sometimes the path to one’s destiny is obstructed by their own desires. How can anyone know what they want when no one can figure out what is needed?

“Is this place pretentious or what?”

“Theodore? You came!” she shouted.

Half the room turned to stare at the unkempt newcomer who somehow managed to evade security. Theodore was dressed in a heavily wrinkled tuxedo and a loose bow tie. He panted as sweat dripped down his face.

“Did you ever doubt me?” Theodore asked. He wore that familiar devilish grin she admired, making it hard to stay mad.

“Constantly,” Alexis smoothing out his collar. All these years and he still refused to learn basic grooming. Stubble was starting to form on his chin and without proper maintenance Theodore would be sporting a beard by fall. Rugged would be a good fit for him.

“Any reason you didn’t answer my texts?”

Alexis sounded more confrontational than she preferred. She was conflicted on whether or not she wanted to cause a scene. People were still staring. Emilia Queen and Cailan Wayne seemed to be waiting for the show to start. They sipped their wine with matching sneers. Alexis chastised herself for being overly emotional in public. She had an image to maintain. The back of the limo on the drive home was the appropriate place to chew Theodore out. Not here among these bloodsuckers and gossip columnists.

  
“There’s no reception in Van--Bludhaven. The signal is the pits over there. LexCorp should really start thinking about investing in telecommunications,” Theodore chuckled, not looking her in the eyes.

He was a terrible liar. Theodore didn’t start lying to her until his father came into the picture. No, it was not the time or place. He was here and making a tangible effort. He came through and she needed to be grateful.

“We can’t do that because of monopoly laws. Also, it’s too late in the quarter to start taking on new investments. The operating budget is already stretched then enough with the recent acquisition of Morrow Industries. Don’t get me started-” Alexis ranted.

Theodore was the only person who understood the stress she was under. He lended a sympathetic ear, nodding in all the appropriate places as Alexis vented about the incompetence of her entire workforce. Eventually the onlookers returned to schmoozing amongst themselves. Theodore let Alexis have a solid twenty minutes of complaining before silencing her with a quick kiss.

“Somebody has been working way too hard. How about we grab something pretty, crash one of those fancy restaurants you like, and then head back to my place for some snuggle time,” Theodore said.

“Fine,” Alexis sighed. “If you pick up anything related to Superman I’m dumping you.”

“But that red cape would look so good on you!”

“I will leave you here.”

“Alright, alright. How about that one over there? _El Escarabajo Azul_. Something about it speaks to my inner sculptor.”

                                                                                

Michael teleported into his apartment during the early hours of the morning. He resorted to using the Mother Box as his main form of transportation as Theodore took to the Time Bubble like a boy getting his first car. Theodore’s eyes always lit up with excitement whenever they traveled to and from Vanishing Point. He was young enough to be amazed by the countless possibilities the universe held. For Michael each newly-emerging reality was a headache to be dealt with. Even without his jaded outlook, Michael knew he was getting on in years. His hair was starting to thin and those grey hairs were multiplying. For superheroes, old age was a blessing. He survived so long with a mixture of dumb luck and experience. Theodore was slowly but surely coming into his own. The day was fast approaching that Theodore would be ready for time in the field. One of the more stable Earths would be perfect for getting his feet wet.

He walked through the empty hallway. A pair of violet high heels lying in the middle of the living room signalled his least favorite houseguest was back. He spotted the matching purse on the couch with its contents spilled out on the throw pillows. Michael carefully tucked the makeup back into the pouch. Alexis wasn’t his favorite person in the world but she made Theodore happy. The boy deserved a little stability in his life. The girl might be one of those rare Luthors who weren’t bent on world domination. Michael peeked into his son’s room and sure enough the two lovebirds were wrapped up in each other’s arms. He closed the door gently.

Breakfast in bed for two starving teenagers would be a nice peace offering. He and Alexis did not see eye to eye. They both possessed very different ideas for what was best for Theo. Although Michael figured anyone with half a brain might take issue with his… avoidance of his child for the better part of Theo’s life. Parenting was harder than he expected. How in the world did Bruce ever manage with all those kids... Oh yeah, half of them died and the other half hated him. Michael went to the kitchen wishing he had a butler to make his life easier.

There was a skull on the dining room table. Blue and black swirls. A trail of beetles flows from each eye socket like tears.                           

                                                       

_Michael’s holding him. He’s cradling Ted’s head in his lap and praying to every god in existence that it’s all just a bad dream. It’s started to rain. Ted’s blood is being washed into the sewer drain. Michael’s too late. He’s a goddamn time traveler and he’s too late to save the only person who mattered. Booster’s heart breaks as he tries to start Ted’s again. Then he’s pounding Ted’s chest and screaming into the night sky. Don’t leave him, damn it. Don’t leave him all alone._

“Are you alright, Mr. Carter?”

It’s the girl. She’s wearing one of Michael’s old shirts and a pair of leggings. The sun’s barely risen and she’s already got on a fresh coat of makeup. Not a strand of that orange hair is out of place. This is the girl his son is in love with. She is nothing like Ted.

“Fine. I am fantastic. How are you? Sleep well?” Michael asked.

“Theo snores,” Alexis replied nonchalantly. She sat down at the coffee table. Michael felt those green eyes attempting to burn a hole into him. He was too old for this.

“Gets it from his old man. Speaking of things Theo picked up, why is there are skull in my house?”

“We bought at an art show last night. Theo really liked it for some weird reason. It’s a bit morbid in my opinion.”

Finally something they could agree on. The implication that Theo chose that out of anything else is a bit too much to process. On further inspection, the skull’s design was reminded him more of Jaime. Poor Jaime Reyes, another Blue Beetle Michael failed to protect. He was about Theo’s age when the Reach invaded.

Where were the eggs?

Theo always liked scrambled eggs in the morning. Michael moved to the kitchen hoping that Alexis stayed put. In the past year, he had gotten better at cooking. Theodore was a growing boy with a healthy appetite. He sent to Booster to the grocery store with a shopping list a foot long at the beginning of each month. Somewhere along the line Theodore learned to take care of himself. Michael prepared breakfast as Alexis watched from the dining room. She probably had an army of servants to do this type of thing. Must be hard to be so young with so many high expectations. Scents of bacon and eggs wafting through the air managed to lure Theodore out of his bedroom. He cozied up to Alexis and started talking about some video game or whatever teenagers in the thirty-first century liked.

“Soup’s on, kids. Theo, I made your favorite, bacon and egg sandwiches with extra cheese.” Michael laid down the food in front of the couple. He swore he caught Alexis sniffing her sandwich before taking a bite.

“But it’s not soup?” Alexis asked. She took small, experimental bites. Theodore was inhaling his without a care in the world.

“It’s an expression from where I come from. Theodore stop chewing with your mouth open. And get that damn skull off the table.”

Theodore nodded. He took the skull and the sandwich back into his bedroom leaving a trail of crumbs in his wake.

“So where are you from, Mr. Carter? I feel like we hardly know each other.” Of course the Luthor girl wanted to interrogate him. Wasn’t it enough to date his only son and eat his food? No, she needed to know Michael’s entire life story.

“Hub City. Pretty nice this time of year. How’s your father doing? Heard anything since he went to the prison planet?”

“No. I suppose you could say I’ve disowned him. We were never close. You know how it is,” Alexis said scowling.

Michael wanted to apologize. He was the adult here. He needed to de-escalate the situation before anyone said something they regretted.

“Look, I’m trying to be a better parent. I’ve made more mistakes raising Theodore than you know. But I’m here and I’m never leaving him again.”

“Promises, promises.”

She glared at him over the table, and Michael found himself glaring back. Before things could go any further, Theodore mercifully ran back to the kitchen. Their distaste for each other went unnoticed, overwhelmed by his own clear distress.

“Guys, you need to come to the living room. There’s a planetwide alert on the broadcast signals,” Theodore said.

“What kind of alert?” Michael asked.

“The world ending kind.”

Newscasts from all over the world were reporting various natural disasters. Avalanches in Nanda Parbat, mudslides in Smallville, a volcano eruption in Themyscira. The Legion of Superheroes was stretched thin already. A loud crash drew their attention from the catastrophes unfolding on screen. Michael drew back the curtains to see a glowing red sky, as a meteor shower rained down on New Metropolis with the fury of a New God. The floor of the apartment shook with each new impact from fireballs the size of cars, destroying the nearby buildings.

Time to go.

“Theo, get the Time Bubble. We’re leaving,” Michael said.

“What about Alexis?”

“We’re taking her, too.”

 

                                                                                          


End file.
